Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by Christine Writer
Summary: Taking place at the same time as the movie, this is a slightly different twist. What if they never visited the graveyard, but went somewhere else completely? R and R and I am taking suggestions as to where they should go instead of the graveyard!
1. Fears and Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Andrew Lloyd Webber's fantastic musical, though this is based on his 2004 movie and takes place at the same time.

"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"

_Perpetual fear. _Those were the only words to describe what Christine Daee constantly felt. He was always watching, waiting. She was torn between Raoul de Chagny and her mysterious Angel. Christine loved Raoul, but she didn't want to hurt Erik's feelings. The only other person besides herself who cared about Erik was Madame Giry, the ballet mistress.

It had all started some months back. A voice in her dressing room, not belonging to anyone, it seemed, had spoken to her. Asking if the voice was the Angel of Music her father had promised to send her upon his deathbed, Christine was elated when the voice replied that it was. Since that afternoon, Christine had been taking voice lessons from the voice. She had improved greatly.

One afternoon, during a dress rehearsal for _Faust_, Carlotta Gudicelli unexpectedly went on one of her tirades, right in front of the new managers. She promptly quit, and could not be persuaded to return. Christine had been pushed toward the new managers by Meg, her best friend, and told by Meg's mother, Madame Giry, to sing.

She had astounded the managers, who promptly announced that Carlotta's part would be given to Christine. The show went on, and that night she had captured the attention of a young Vicompte, Raoul de Chagny. He came to see her in her dressing room, and they recalled the wonderful days of childhood, the summer they had spent together.

Tonight, they had performed another opera, and Carlotta, persuaded to return, had taken the lead once more. An inquisitive stagehand had come too close to discovering who the mysterious Phantom was and had been hanged from the catwalk.

Now Christine and Raoul were racing up the spiral staircase toward the roof, almost certain they would find refuge from the Phantom.

(A/N: All lyrics are in italics and if you see italics, the characters are singing.)

"_Why have you brought me here?_" Raoul demanded.

"_We can't go back there!" _Christine cried, beginning to run. She had to get away from the man who held possession of every thought in her mind.

"_We must return!" _Raoul insisted. He would face this Phantom once and for all, if it would help Christine regain self-control.

"_He'll kill you!" _Christine was worried for Raoul's very life. She had seen the wrath of the Phantom. He was no one to trifle with.

"_Be still now . . ." _Raoul tried to sooth Christine, but it made her more agitated.

"_His eyes will find us there!" _Christine dodged a seamstress, who was on her way toward the stage.

"_Christine, don't say that . . ." _Raoul followed Christine, afraid she would get hurt tearing through the backstage area.

"_Those eyes that burn!" _Christine was, in truth, frightened of the Angel who had been her guardian.

"_Don't even think it . . ." _Raoul could hardly keep up with Christine; she was almost running at full speed.

"_And if he has to kill a thousand men. . ." _Christine was afraid that Raoul would be one of those bearing the brunt of the Phantom's fury.

"_Forget this waking nightmare . . ." _Raoul tried again to calm Christine; it didn't work. She was frightened anew and made a beeline for the stairs toward the roof.

" _The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . ."_ Christine picked up her pace, as if the Phantom were on their heels.

"_This phantom is a fable . . .Believe me . . ." _Raoul tried to reason with Christine.

"_. . . and kill again!" _Raoul realized on that note that Christine was beyond reason. He simply had to follow her so she didn't get into trouble.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." _Raoul tried to persuade her. It was no use.

"_My God, who is this man . . ."_ Christine climbed the stairs steadily. Raoul was close at her heels.

"_My God, who is this man . . ." _If, Raoul thought, Christine was so frightened, maybe it would be good for him to help her rant against him. Perhaps that would calm her down.

"_. . . who hunts to kill . . .?" _Christine was deathly afraid of the Phantom.

"_. . . this mask of death . . .?" _Raoul echoed her thoughts.

"_I can't escape from him . . ." _Christine would be the Phantom's it seemed, for all time.

"_Whose is this voice you hear . . ." _Raoul couldn't help but wonder if this Phantom was real or not.

"_. . .I never will!"_

"_. . . with every breath . . .?"_

"_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind . . ." _They reached the top of the stairs and slowed down.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." _Raoul tried one last time to reassure Christine; it was fruitless.

"_Raoul, I've been there - to his world of unending night . . .To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness . . .darkness . . .Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness . . the .darkness . . .But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet _

_sound . . .In the night there was music in my mind . . .And through music my soul began  
to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before . . ." _Christine was frightened and didn't know where to turn.

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more . . ."_ Raoul couldn't imagine how frightened Christine was. She had never acted this way before._  
_

"_Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world . . .Those pleading eyes, that both threaten  
and adore . . ." _Christine stopped and as the snow fell on and around her, her chest rose and fell with long, ragged breaths.

"_Christine, Christine," _Raoul touched her shoulder.

"_Christine…" _a third voice materialized softly and Christine went rigid.

Chills ran up and down Raoul's spine. He had to calm her and erase these fears.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you." _Raoul touched Christine's shoulder but she shied away from him._  
_

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment; turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." _That was all Christine wanted; for Raoul to protect her. She was afraid of the Phantom—and yet she didn't want to make him unhappy by running away with Raoul. She was so torn up inside, she didn't feel the snow falling; something she usually enjoyed._  
_

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light; you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."_ Raoul felt he had to reason with Christine. She needed to hear someone making sense of the situation they were in.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_ Christine knew that she needed to face her fear—the Phantom, namely—and finish everything with him. 

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you."_ Raoul wanted Christine to know that he was there to protect her_.  
_  
_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." _Christine knew that Raoul was telling the truth, that he would never leave her unprotected.

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." _they continued together. _  
_  
_"Say you love me..." _Christine almost whispered._  
_

"_You know I do." _Raoul responded devotedly._  
_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _They sealed this request with a kiss.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too. . .Love me. . .that's all I ask of you." _They finished and embraced tightly.

"_We must go. . ." _Christine continued, _"They'll wonder where I am. . .come with me, Raoul!" _

"_Christine, I love you. . ." _Raoul said again to reassure her once more.

"_Order your fine horses; be with them at the door. . ." _Christine requested.

"_And soon you'll be beside me. . ." _

"_You'll guard me and you'll hide me. . ." _Christine finished.

Erik wept silently, caressing Christine's discarded rose in his leather-clad hands. _"I gave you my music. . ."_ he wept, _"Made your song take wing. . . . .and now, how you repay me, deny me and betray me. . . .he was bound to love you. . .when he heard you sing. . . Christine—" _he voice broke. He couldn't take it any longer. _"You will curse the day you did not do. . ." _he vowed,_ "all that the Phantom asked of you!"_


	2. The Escape?

It was the night of the masquerade ball. Christine was pensive. She didn't know what could or would happen that night. She prayed that nothing would go wrong. Her plan, as much as it hurt her, was to escape during the ball with Raoul. Carlotta was happy for the moment, and so Christine was not leaving the opera house in the lurch. This comforted her, but she was afraid of what Erik would do if he found out too soon that she was leaving. Would he hide away and feel sorry for himself? Would he take his wrath out on an innocent bystander? Christine simply didn't know.

The ball began, and everyone was having a lovely time.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. . . Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!" _Everyone, it seemed was singing.__

"Flash of mauve . . .Splash of puce . . . Fool and king . . . Ghoul and goose . . . Green and black . . . Queen and priest . . . Trace of rouge . . . Face of beast . . ."

"Faces . . . Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race. ."

"Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . . True is false . . . Who is who . . . ? Curl of lip . . .Swirl of gown . . . Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . ."

"Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . .in the sound . . ."

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . ."

"_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething_

_shadows breathing lies . . . Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!"_

"Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!"

Christine froze as the song ended. Raoul enveloped her in his arms and she relaxed. "Come!" he whispered into her ear. He led her away from the lights, the sounds, and finally, to the chapel where she had a candle lit in prayer for her father. "I need a moment." Christine told Raoul.

Christine knelt at the candles, and gazed at her father's tintype.

"_You were once. . .my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once my friend and father; then my world was shattered. . ." _Tears streamed down her cheeks, and as she bowed her head they splashed onto the peach gown she wore.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again; wishing you were somehow here. . ." _It was so true. She wished he was here. She missed her Papa so much! _"Sometimes it seems, if I just dream, somehow you would be here! Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could!" _M. Daée dreamed that his daughter would be the toast of Paris one day, and as she remembered this, she realized that running away from all this would be disappointing her father.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . . Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?" _Christine remembered vividly the cemetery where her father was buried was cold and forbidding. It seemed wrong for him to lay in a snow laid cemetery when he was such a warm and good man.

"Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive, teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . ." Christine knew that her father would not want her to fulfill a dream of his if it meant risking her life and others' in the process.__

"No more memories, no more silent tears . . .No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" She rested her head in her lap as she wept bitterly. She missed him so much—but he was gone.

"Don't cry, Angel." A voice materialized in the room. Christine snapped to attention. Raoul rushed in as he heard her cry out. In the opposite doorway from Raoul stood Erik himself, with a rapier in his hand!


	3. The Point of No Return

Disclaimer—I own nothing!

"I wouldn't recommend taking one step closer." Erik said evenly. Christine rushed to Raoul. They ran, through the halls of the opera. Erik chased them, determined to kill Raoul and make Christine his forever.

Raoul didn't know the halls of the opera like Erik did. Raoul and Christine dashed blindly around a corner and ran directly into Erik. They stopped dead in their tracks. Erik and Raoul circled in the wide hallway. Raoul was an expert swordsman, and Erik was good, but he had not been trained since age nine like Raoul.

Raoul got the upper hand and soon Erik was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Raoul raised his rapier to run Erik through but Christine's voice stopped him. "No, Raoul!" she gasped. "Not like this." He nodded and they walked away. Erik contemplated following them, but his side hurt immensely. He was not as young as Raoul and his body did not react the way it used to.

He struggled to his feet and growled, "Let this be war on you both!"

For the next few days, Erik worked furiously on his opera, preparing it for the managers. It had to be perfect! Raoul calmed Christine and invited her to stay at his home in the city, but Madame Giry would not allow it.

It was the night of the opera. He saw Raoul sitting in Box Five, but didn't mind just this once. He had other business to care for. As the duet between Piangi and Christine approached, Erik grew more and more anxious. He had to time this perfectly. He dropped the lasso around Piangi's neck when Piangi came backstage to prepare for his duet. Erik stepped over Piangi's still form, subconsciously hoping that he was only unconscious. He entered stage right and began.

"_Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey . ." _Erik's rich voice reached to every corner of the opera, and fear struck Raoul's heart. He motioned across the audience to the managers that the Phantom was onstage, but not to shoot him yet.__

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me- dropped all defenses--completely succumbed to me -now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ." Erik sang with great passion, meaning every word to Christine. _  
_

"_Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . .Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?" _He had to know if she would accept him for who—or what—he was. _  
_

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold -what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ."  
_

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . .I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining-- defenseless and silent -  
and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ."_ Christine sang the words, but didn't mean them. Her heart was heavy when she realized, at long last, how hopelessly in love he was with her._  
_

"_Past the point of no return -no going back now: our passion-play  
has now, at last begun . . .Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?"_ Christine felt like she was betraying Erik, singing the words he had written so caressingly, with no meaning behind them._  
_

"_When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"_

They sang as one, with passion, approaching each other on the highest catwalk. _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .We've passed the point of no return . . ."_

Erik's next words confirmed Christine's suspicion that he had been on the roof with them that night. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .Lead me, save me from my solitude . ._

"Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too –Christine that's all I ask of . . ."

Christine's heart felt even heavier as she realized that her hand was touching Erik's cheek, then his forehead, and she tried to stop as she tore his mask from his face, and for the first time, saw what Erik had tried so vainly to hide from her—his face.


	4. Down Once More!

Christine genuinely didn't have the time to fully react because split seconds later, Erik had his arm around her and they were falling through thin air, through a trapdoor, and plunging into ice-cold water. "I'm sorry you have to be all wet, but I have the dress over there for you." Erik apologized. Christine shivered. It had been so warm and alluring the last time she'd been down here. She remembered it very differently.

In the theater, Raoul forced his way backstage.

"Where is he taking her?" Raoul demanded when he spotted Madame Giry.

"I will take you to them—but remember; keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

"I'll come with you!" Meg declared.

"No, Meg, no! You must stay here! Come with me, monsieur!" Madame Giry directed.

Raoul followed her down a long winding staircase. "This is as far as I dare go." she told him.

Meanwhile, Christine had changed into the wedding gown.

"_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_ Erik was upset. He actually had thought for a moment that Christine could love him without him having to isolate her from Raoul for her to see that he loved her, and he needed her.

_"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_ Erik turned to Christine. Did she know that in his entire life, he had never received a single kiss? Did she know that she had been the only one beside Madame Giry to ever set foot in his home? Erik looked into her eyes, and he saw the most beautiful innocence. She didn't know what she was doing to him! His heart shattered into millions of pieces. She didn't know he loved her!

Faintly Christine and Erik could hear the mob some of the stagehands had assembled almost chanting, _"Track down this murderer, he must be found!  
Track down this murderer, he must be found!"_

"Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere  
No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere…" Christine was innocent from the pain he had suffered as a child. She had never seen another person in pain.

"Christine…why? Why?" he asked her. She couldn't reply. She finally realized that Erik didn't really love her—he only wanted her to be with him because of her innocence! Her naiveté.  
"Your hand at the level of your eyes…." Madame Giry warned him, and then returned up the stairs.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_ Christine knew by the light in his eyes that he didn't love her. He thought he loved her, but he didn't. He loved her purity. 

_"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face the infection which poisons our love."_ Erik saw that Christine was not as naïve as he first thought. He knew that she had put two and two together. He knew that deep down, he wasn't passionately in love with Christine—he was in love with her innocence. He cursed himself for trying to fool Christine.

"_This face which earned a mothers fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes to late, turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this before your eyes!"_ Erik knew that in order for her to even be able to forgive him, he had to keep up the charade of a madman, hopelessly stricken by unrequited love. He knew that inside, he was part of that charade—a madman.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now.  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." Christine was no longer afraid of Erik's horrific deformity—but she felt incredibly sad, because he was such a warped man, and he needed help.

Erik's mood brightened suddenly. He knew that Raoul would pursue Christine. _"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir!"_ he addressed Raoul with sarcasm.

"Raoul!" Christine cried. She took a step forward to run to him, but Erik's grip tightened around her wrist and she gasped with pain.

_"This is indeed, an unparalelled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."_ Erik was pleased. If Christine couldn't find it in her heart to love him, then he would just have to take pleasure out of Raoul's demise._"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" _Raoul couldn't believe this man—this monster—could want to do anything to hurt Christine.

_"Your lover makes a passionate plea."_ Erik enjoyed taunting Christine.

_"Please, Raoul it's useless."_ Christine said softly. 

_"I love her, does that mean nothing? I love her, show some compassion!"_

_"The world showed no compassion to me!"_ Erik couldn't believe it—Raoul invaded his privacy and expected to be welcomed in to whisk Christine away.

_"Christine, Christine, let me see her!"_ Raoul leaned against the portcullis. Managing to survive through all of Erik's tricks and traps was exhausting.

_"Be my guest sir!"_ Erik's voice was dripping with sarcasm. _"Monsieur I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" _Erik recalled the moment on the roof and decided to recall that betrayal to Christine._  
_  
_"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now—except perhaps Christine..._" He addressed Christine now. _"Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice; this is the point of no return!" _

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold—and turn to tears of hate!" _Christine couldn't imagine how on earth she had ever thought this man loved her!

_"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me! I did it all for you and all for nothing."_ Raoul begged forgiveness. Tears were streaming down Christine's cheeks._"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"_ Christine knew that Erik's intent was to kill Raoul, but what was his intent toward her?

_"Too late for turning back. Too late for prayers and useless pity!"_ Erik knew that with Raoul strapped to the portcullis and Christine in tears, he could kill Raoul and keep Christine for himself easily.

_"Say you love me and my life is over."_ Raoul told Christine. "And I'm ready to meet my Maker." Raoul added a thought, but couldn't get the words out.

_"Among all cries for help, no point in fighting. For either way you choose you cannot win!"   
_  
_"For either way you choose, he has to win!"  
_  
"_So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?" _Erik knew that she would love to emerge into the sunlight above his home, but she loved Raoul too much. __

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Raoul demanded.

_"Angel of music, who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?" _Christine genuinely wanted to know why he was showing wrath to people who had not done him wrong. 

_"Past the point of no return. The final threshold. His life is the prize which you must earn._

"And the prize you will never receive!" he vowed to himself.

_"For Pity's sake Christine, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake. I fought so hard to free you."_ Raoul had fought for Christine's freedom, and she wept fresh tears, knowing that Raoul would no longer light up her world.

_"You've passed the point of no return."_ Erik vowed. He would never let her return!

"_Angel of music, You deceived me, I gave you my mind blindly!"   
_  
_"You try my patience. Make your choice." _

_"Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_ Christine made the decision. She could survive Erik's passion and obsession only if Raoul was set free. If Raoul died, she would take her own life that night.

Erik couldn't take it anymore. They loved each other, and Christine was young and passionate enough to do something stupid like to commit suicide if Erik killed Raoul. He released Raoul. _"Take her—forget me—forget all of this. Leave me alone—forget all you've seen. Go now—don't let them find you! Take the boat—swear to me—never to tell—the secret you know, of the angel in hell!"_

They could hear the mob growing closer and closer. _"The Phantom of the Opera  
is there! He's down below!"  
_  
_"Go now—go now and leave me!"_ he shouted.

Christine and Raoul left. Raoul was weakened, so they walked slowly.

_"Masquerade…Paper faces on parade…Masquerade...Hide your face so the world will   
never find you..."_ the music box played on and Christine stopped. She turned and deposited the ring he had given her into his palm and closed his hand around it. 

_"Christine, I love you…." _Erik told her retreating form.

_"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime..." _Christine was completely gone now.

_"Say the word and I will follow you..."_ Raoul responded.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_ Christine told Raoul, and they were gone.

"_You alone can make my song take flight—It's over now, The Music of the Night!"_

_Fin_


End file.
